Memories Resurface
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Haibara finds the cure... but, there is a side effect.
1. The Note

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and its characters are not under my property… just borrowing them for now =^^=

This was just done in a whim and out of boredom in my mom's clinic… yeah, I wrote this thing on paper on March 13 in my mom's clinic… (using her prescription pad…XD she doesn't know…) *cheeky grin* DON'T TELL MY MOM! Kidding! I didn't steal it… I BORROWED those medical pads… HONESTLY! Then, I wasn't able to finish the last part… then… I got bored on March 14 and didn't write… then… on March 15, that was a Sunday, I went out with my family so I wasn't able to write as well… I wrote again at 12 midnight of March 15 going to 16… still with me? ^^ and I finally completed this thing right before noon on March 16, 2009. So, YES, this ISN'T a well-written story. But still I hope someone will read this (looks around) ANYONE??!! Oh yeah, and now, I'm typing this whole thing on March 16 (afternoon)

PS: One of the shortest stories I've ever written in my entire life and one of the MOST TERRIBLE too.

**Memories Resurface**

_Chapter 1: The Note_

One Tuesday morning, Haibara, Conan and the rest of the kids were inside the classroom listening to sensei's class discussion on carnivores, herbivores and omnivores. Conan and Ai were naturally not listening since they have mastered that lesson years ago. Conan was beside Ai, and he was secretly reading a Sherlock Holmes novel under his desk. Ai grinned. Then, the bright sun from outside the window shone on her, and then, as if remembering something, her expression fell, but Conan failed to notice since he was so marveled with the fascinating case he was reading at the moment. Haibara took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:

See me after school

-Haibara

Then, she folded the small note and discreetly passed it to Conan quietly.

As soon as Conan got hold of the note, he looked at her with questioning eyes. He whispered. "Why, Haibara? What's this about?"

Haibara smirked with no reply.

"Haibara-san!" The teacher called. "Give the differences of the three kinds of animals according to food intake."

Haibara stood up and answered the ridiculously easy question.

"Herbivores eat plants; carnivores eat meat while omnivores eat both plants and animals…"

The teacher praised her and bowing, Haibara took a seat.

*

*

Then, the bell rang. School was over.


	2. Taking The Risk

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine to own.

_Chapter 2: Taking the Risk_

As soon as the three children reached their separate homes and were out of sight, Conan told Haibara. "Hey, what is this really about?"

Haibara simply said, "Come."

Then, both of them went to hakase's house wordlessly.

As Conan stepped inside the house, he noticed something was missing.

"Where's hakase?"

"Convention." Haibara said. "That's why I took this perfect opportunity for you to come here due to Agasa hakase's absence."

"Wh- "

"Okay." Haibara said, getting near a drawer, she opened it and took out a small metallic container and showed it to him when it was opened. Conan was so surprised that he released a 'gasp'. In were 2 small pills, on was half-red and half-white colored while the other pill was half-white; half-blue colored.

"Is that…?"

"Yes," Haibara said. "It is the antidote."

"But there is a problem, Kudo-kun. One of these pills has a side effect although both are equally effective in bringing us back to our normal ages."

"Which one?" Conan inquired.

"That's the problem, Kudo, I don't know which one of them has the side effect."

"What's the side effect anyway?" Conan asked.

"Permanent amnesia." Haibara said dourly.

Conan's eyes widened.

"One for each of us?" Haibara proposed with a smile.

"But…"

"Let's each take the risk, Kudo-kun. One of us will have permanent amnesia. There is no other option."

"Aren't there other pills?"

"No. This is the best result of my efforts. There is no other. I don't know how to make another again…"

"But amnesia for life is…" Conan said sadly.

"I know, Kudo. But, just pray it won't be you."

Conan looked at her with surprise.

"Look, you have a life wherein everyone loves and cares about you. You have friends and family. In contrast to yours, I have the opposite. I have nothing to go back to. So, it's fair enough, isn't it?"

Conan still didn't agree. "I can't have either of us forgetting everything!"

"It's for my benefit." Haibara said. "If I forget, I won't remember anything about my bitter past with the syndicate, I'll forget that I'm an orphan, forget my sister's brutal death."

Conan still frowned. "What if it's me?" He said. "Ran will be depressed if I forgot her… my parents… my fans… my schoolmates… you…" The last word surprised Haibara.

"Baka… I don't mind if you forget me… What's more important is that you remember Ran-san… IF you do remember her… then you're lucky… I think if people feel strongly about someone… they can overcome any amnesia… if you love Ran-san so much… I'm sure you'll be able to recognize her somehow… slowly… but surely, you'll remember her, if ever you got the bad pill that is… but, just hope that you don't."

Conan sulked.

"You don't have to degrade yourself, you know." He smiled. "You are equally important to me."

Dismissing the fact that he had uttered those words to her, she said. "Let fate decide, Kudo."

"What if it is I you forget?" Conan asked worriedly.

"Doesn't matter." Haibara shrugged indifferently. Conan frowned but she ignored him.

"Are you ready to choose your pill?" Haibara asked with a distorted smile. Conan nodded slightly.

After choosing the pill with the red and white color, Conan swallowed the pill hard, so did the girl beside him. Both ran towards opposite toilets and shut their doors closed. They both held their chests with ripping pain and both started to feel weak and fainted. They were slowly transforming. They let fate decide.

One will forget and one will remain.

-

**A/N: Who do you think will forget? ^^**


	3. Shattered Memories

Disclaimer: DC… NOT mine! :]

_Chapter 3: Shattered Memories_

It smelled terrible. It smelled like urine from the toilet bowl. He could no longer take the stench. His nose twitched. Then, moving his legs wildly, he opened his eyes. He was sitting on the damp floorings of the wide toilet room and beside him was the toilet bowl. He instinctively got up but unfortunately hit his head on the edge of the sink where he formerly sat under it. A loud 'thud' came and he groaned, rubbing his painful head which hit the edge of the sink.

Remembering the previous happenings, he excitedly turned to look at the mirror, and there he was, recognizing himself, he was Kudo Shinichi, the best detective in Japan who turned into a kid because of the APTX 4869 testing drug that a crime syndicate gave him. Now, finally, he has been cured and he can go back to Ran again. He didn't lose his memory! Shinichi changed to Agasa's clothes and got out of the toilet room, feeling a fresh new start ahead of him.

He was about to jump with joy when he remembered about Haibara who was now probably Shiho. His face was grim, realizing that if he had not lost his memory, then, Haibara obviously did. Haibara got her benefit, but Shinichi was selfish. He wasn't happy knowing that all his memories with her had already been forgotten.

He ran to the other toilet room and knocked hard on the door.

"Shiho! Shiho answer me!"

Then, he stopped knocking, and right after that the door was opened slightly and an older version of Haibara's head peeped outside and looked at Shinichi and blushed at his handsome countenance. Her body was not seen since she was covered by the door in front of her. Only her face was visible. Shiho's facial feature was so beautiful that Shinichi's mouth dropped open with awe.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are… but… can you please give me something to wear?"

Shiho asked.

Shinichi smiled and nodded his head. He took some pants from Agasa's drawer and took a long lab gown and hurriedly gave it to her without looking at her. The door slammed shut and Shiho was changing inside. Shinichi almost dropped dead again when he saw the splendor of her beauty when she came out. Even if she was wearing baggy loose pants and a huge lab coat, she remained radiantly ravishing. It was hard for him to believe that this was really Haibara Ai he knew before.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kudo Shinichi, ace detective." He replied. "Do you know your name?"

Shiho stopped for a while and thought hard for a few seconds. Then, she smiled.

"Yes. My name's Miyano Shiho. That's all I remember."

Shinichi tried to ask, "Do you master Math and Chemistry?"

She pondered again and ended up with an answer.

"Yes. In fact I believe that I am a prodigy. I have an IQ of 190."

Shinichi couldn't help but smile again.

_At least she remembers that she's smart. And she still has the same interests…_

He thought.

"Do you know Haibara… or Conan?"

Shiho thought for a moment and Shinichi's heart was full of hope and expectancy.

"No, never heard." was her reply.

It hurt Shinichi that all her memories have indeed been erased in seconds but at least she was happy. Shiho ran towards the front door and turned the knob.

"Where are you going?" Shinichi asked in alarm.

"I'm going to find where I belong…"

"You belong here!" Shinichi yelled.

"But I have no idea who you are!" She said as she slammed the door behind her.

Shinichi took one step forward, but then stopped in his tracks. He decided to let her go. Tears fell fast down his cheek as he kneeled down the floor and sobbed. She was going to have a life of her own.

That was the last of her.

-

**One more chapter and this is done! . =the mouse look…XD**

**A slight editing on March 21, 2009, 1:08pm**


	4. Coincidence

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is not mine but this story is! Unlike Detective Conan, this story is terrible… -_- I admit. I just love writing, though! ^^ Forgive me if there is bad grammar. I need to go back to English 101…PRONTO!

_Chapter 4: Coincidence_

A year later, Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran were already boyfriend and girlfriend and it was their last year of high school. They joined a one week group study tour in Taiwan during their semester break. While Shinichi and Ran were walking down the large street of Taipei, the capital of Taiwan, Ran saw a beautiful pearl necklace inside a shop.

Excited, she told Shinichi, "Shin-chan," She called out just like how Yukiko does. "I'm going to check out that necklace over there inside the shop… just walk on your own first, this might take some time."

"You might want me to accompany you." Shinichi offered.

"No, it's ok. Just have fun touring; we'll meet up at the center of the plaza." Ran said.

"Ok." Shinichi replied.

And so, the lovers parted ways, Shinichi continued his walk while Ran entered the shop.

After a few minutes of walking by himself, Shinichi suddenly saw something he would never have imagined possible. His heartbeat raced again and he was so shocked to have seen her again. In front of him was Miyano Shiho, giggling and laughing. Never in his life had he seen Haibara look that happy. Beside Shiho was a handsome, kind-looking and decent-looking Japanese man holding hands with her while both of them ate ice creams in each of their cones and laughed loudly together as they chatted.

He decided to say 'hi' but he didn't because he might just ruin their moment together. He just smiled wistfully, his memories resurfacing. At least, now, he knew three things. First, she is happy; second, she is in good hands… and…

"Shin!" Ran called out, catching her breath as she ran towards him.

"So, did you buy anything?" Shinichi asked her while holding her hand.

"Nope! It was all too expensive!" Ran laughed and Shinichi laughed with her.

"Did you meet anyone interesting while I was gone?" Ran asked.

Shinichi grinned. "Yeah… Let's just say I met an old friend from Grade School…"

Ran's eyes twinkled as she clasped her hands together.

"How nice! Did you say hello?"

"Ah… no." Shinichi said and the cheerful anticipation of Ran dispersed.

"Doshite?" Ran asked disappointedly.

"She has her own life to live…" Shinichi said to his girlfriend, then, embracing her, he said. "It doesn't matter… she might not even remember me anymore… But I'm glad she's in good hands…"

Ran grinned. "That's good."

Then, the couple strode away in the streets of Taiwan.

In Shinichi's thoughts he said…

_And lastly, even if we have our own separate lives to live… I'm still your friend, even if you have no memory of me…_

*

*

Shiho's eyes moved suspiciously as she scanned her surroundings.

"Something wrong, honey?" The young Japanese man asked when he saw her looking around.

"Ah…" Shiho laughed. "It's nothing… I just felt like someone was watching me…"

Seeing her boyfriend worried, she added.

"It's probably just my imagination, don't worry." Shiho laughed.

The guy laughed as well while they both ate their melting ice creams.

"Probably." The guy agreed.

As Shiho and her boyfriend walked along… Shiho made this small mysterious smile and whispered to herself.

"Nice to see you, too, Kudo-kun."

She smirked.

"I regained my memory of you long before because I feel strongly about you…"

**THE END**

Handwritten

Started: Friday March 13, 2009 (probably afternoon, not sure)

End: Monday March 16, 2009 (right before noon)

Type-written (how boring… I copied all these…XD)

Started: 12:05 pm March 16, 2009 Monday

Ended: 2:50 pm March 16, 2009 Monday


End file.
